Royal Sins
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose and Lissa are Royal Moroi. Actually, Rose is last in line. Dimitri and Christian are gaurdians and when they spot the two girls, everything will change. Love, hurt, and tradegy mixed together. STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY! Give it a try!
1. Info

**Here is my new story! It will be short chapters but I will update everyday or every other day. **

**-Lissa and Rose are Royal Moroi (Rose last in Hathaway line) and Christian and Dimitri are Dhampir **

**-Lissa's family is alive.**

**-Rose's family died in a strigoi attack while she was at Lissa's.**

**-Everyone is 17 but Christian and Dimitri are 20 and are guardians.**

**-And I SWEAR the story is better than the summary! Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**


	2. How it all began

**Here is the Prologue. Just letting you know that the **_**underline italic**_** means a flashback. This is like how it all started more then a prologue. Next chapter she will be at the academy on her first day of school. **

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p>I walked down the road, away from Lissa's house and towards mine. My parents decided to take me away from the academies and tought me on my own, basically home schooled. Same goes for Lissa and her parents. 10 minutes I abruptly stopped. I even think my heart stopped beating to. I wished I could die. <em>They didn't deserve this. <em>Tears streamed rapidly down my cheeks and sobs racked my body. I watched as my house burned down and strigoi quickly fleeing from around the house. Leaving my parents to burn. I knew I couldn't stop the fire though. I wish I had my phone to call Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir, but I didn't and Lissa's house was to far away to walk, let alone run. I ran towards the backyard, remembering what my mom had told me.

"_Hi mom" I said bolting down the stairs. "What did you call me for?" She had an impassive face._

"_Rose," She slowly started, "If something ever happened to me or daddy I want you to run into the back yard and if you dig in the very left part of the garden you will find a box. It will explain everything."_

"_But nothings going to happen mommy." I said, slightly scared._

"_You never know." Was all she said before turning around and walking out of the room._

I was only seven at the time and am now 16 going on 17 next week. I spotted the garden and sprinted towards it. My breathing was labored, but I didn't care. All I knew is that my family is most likely dead, and I _have _to get to the box my mother told me about. I scraped my hands over the soft dirt and kept repeating that over and over again until I hit something hard. I smiled slightly through my tears and pulled the dirt covered box out. I opened the lid and inside was a silver stake, tons of photos of me and my family, and a note. I pulled the note out.

_Dear Rose,_

_We love you so so so much and if you are reading this it means something bad has happened. Me and daddy are most likely dead. In here is a stake to protect yourself and a necklace. I know I said you are a moroi, but you are very special. I can't tell you what you are, you have to find out on your own. Wear the necklace always, it will keep you safe. There is an address at the bottom to the academy that I went to. Call them and tell them what happened. Make sure you take Lissa with you. Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir will understand. I love you so much, more than you ever know._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I looked down and there was more.

_Rose,_

_I love you and always will. I made sure that if anything happened to us, all of my money will be transferred to your bank account. It will last you even more than a life time. I also want you to know that everything your mother said, applied to me to. We never wanted this to happen, but it did. Once you get to the academy, you will have one of the most-trusted guardians I know. Give him a chance, and don't be rude._

_I love you Rosemarie._

_Love,_

_Dad_

More tears fell and I lost track of time. I looked at the bottom of the letter for the address to the academy.

_St. Vladimir's Academy_

_Phone #: 806-745-5310_**(Hope that's not a real phone #. I made it up just so you know.) **

_Location: Montana_

That was all it said. I ran towards Lissa's house then to start the phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I will update tomorrow! Review please!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	3. Meetings

**Here is the first chapter! **

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_More tears fell and I lost track of time. I looked at the bottom of the letter for the address to the academy._

_St. Vladimir's Academy_

Phone #: 806-745-5310**(**_**Hope that's not a real phone #. I made it up just so you know.)**_

Location: Montana

_That was all it said. I ran towards Lissa's house then to start the phone calls._

**RPOV**

It was two days after my birthday. Meaning the accedent happened a week and two days ago. Right now Lissa and I are in Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir's car, and all is silent, no one dared to talk. We were only less then ten minutes away from the academy. We soon pulled up and we all filed out of the car and towards the office.

Kirova welcomed us in with a smile, but I could see through it. She didn't want us to be here. _'Well guess we are on the same page then.' _I thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir. **(Can someone tell me if I am spelling Drogomir wrong. I feel like I am.) **what a pleasure to see you here again. And of course Ms. Dragomir and Ms. Hathaway, I am glad to see you all made it here safely." She started, "I am terribly sorry about the incident Ms. Hathaway, I can assure that you will be safe here." And the speech went on. I kind of zoned out but snapped back in when she talked to me again.

"Miss Hathaway your gaurdian will arrive soon. When you are done getting settled in, please stop by to meet him." I nodded. "You and Vasilissa**(is that spelt right? Please cprrect me if I'm wrong. Not that good at spelling.) **will share a room on the top floor, room _298 _in the girls dorm." Lissa and I nodded together. "That is all for now Miss Hathaway and Drognmir, you are dismissed, Mr. and Mrs. Dragonmir, please stay to fill out the last few papers." Lissa and I left and the gaurdians carried our bags to our dorm.

Once we got there and the guards dropped off our bags I turned to Liss.

"I never thought I would be here."

"Me either. I can't believe that happened." I just nodded and hugged her, trying to be rid of the traitor tears. I pulled back and opened my suit case.

"So lets get started?"

* * *

><p>After two hours of listening to music and unpacking, we were almost done. I decided it was time to meet my gaurdian.<p>

"Liss, I am going to the office to meet my stalker, I mean guardian." I have always disliked guardians, they make it like we can't defend ourselves.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No I will be fine, thanks though." She nodded.

"Okay, be nice to him though, you never know what could happen." I didn't answer, I just walked out the door and towards the devil's room.

I walked into Kirova's office without knocking. Once she spotted me she stopped talking.

"Miss Hathaway." I nodded my head once.

"So where's my guardian?" I said guardian a little harsher than I meant to.

"Right here." Said a voice behind me. I also spotted an accent. I turned around and was met by a chest, a well built on too. I slowly looked up into warm brown eyes. He must have been at least 6'7 or 6'8.

"Hello, princess." He said. _Princess? _I must have said that aloud because Kirova started talking again.

"Yes, Queen Tatiana decided that it would be a good idea to name you next in line, seeing as how you are the last Hathaway." I nodded slowly trying to take everything in. "This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, he is your 27/7 guardian and will be with you at all times."

"Okay." I didn't like the idea of having someone with me at all times, but at least he is hot. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed, princess." I turned around and Dimitri followed me out.

"Is it okay if we stop by the feeders? I haven't feed yet."

"Of course, princess." Dimitri answered.

"Please call me Rose, Guardian Belikov"

"Only if you call me Dimitri."

"Deal." I said and we headed off towards the feeding room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. And if I spelt any names wrong, can you please tell me the correct way please? Thanks!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	4. Hot & Going To Hell

**Sorry. I know I said I would update on Monday, but I was REALLY busy this week. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because I will be out most of the day, but if I could update a short chapter in the morning, I will. So here you go, chapter 2.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins:<em>

"_Is it okay if we stop by the feeders? I haven't feed yet."_

"_Of course, princess." Dimitri answered._

"_Please call me Rose, Guardian Belikov"_

"_Only if you call me Dimitri."_

"_Deal." I said and we headed off towards the feeding room._

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes. For a second I actually felt like a normal, human girl, but I knew that would never happen. I am now a next in line for the throne, _the princess_. I looked over at Lissa's sleeping form and then hopped out of bed, and headed toward the shower.

I got out and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats. I then tied my hair into a messy bun.

"So who's your gaurdian?" I spun quickly around, not noticing Lissa was up.

"Sh!t Liss, don't scare me like that. And to answer your question, His name is Guardian Belikov."

"Is he hot?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I smirked, "Yeah."

"How hot?" She asked.

"Like Sex-On-Legs, or 'stop in the middle of the street and get hit by traffic' hot. However you want to put it."

"Wow." Was all she said.

"And he got muscle. Like… I can't even explain it." I added.

"Well I guess I will find out later than, hm."

**DPOV**

I walked around the grounds a few times trying to clear my head. _'She's so beautiful.' _'but I cant have her, she's a moroi, a royal one.' I thought.

'God what is wrong with me, I have only known Rose for a day and I think things that nobody should think' I thought.

"Belikov!" I spun around and saw Alberta walking towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Kirova told me to tell you that your shift startes in 2 hours."

"Okay thanks." I nodded goodbye and walked away.

"Wait!" She yelled after me. I looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Kirova also thinks that you should mentor Rose in dighting, seeing how all strigoi want her."

I knew I couldn't decline, "Okay I will tell her." She nodded then ran off.

'_Great, I can barely keep my thoughts g-rated about Rose and now I have to train her, with one of us on top of each other.' _I thought.

I am going to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Here sorry it is so short, I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday! Review!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	5. Scary & Fun

**Sorry! I have no excuses besides the fact that I have been busy. I also have writers block, but I will keep writing for all of you! I also want to say thanks for all of the reviews and people who are following my story(s).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins...<em>

"_Belikov!" I spun around and saw Alberta walking towards me. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Kirova told me to tell you that your shift startes in 2 hours."_

"_Okay thanks." I nodded goodbye and walked away._

"_Wait!" She yelled after me. I looked back._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Kirova also thinks that you should mentor Rose in fighting, seeing how all strigoi want her." _

_I knew I couldn't decline, "Okay I will tell her." She nodded then ran off._

'_Great, I can barely keep my thoughts g-rated about Rose and now I have to train her, with one of us on top of each other.' I thought._

_I am going to hell._

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Knock knock knock_

I groaned and rolled over.

_Knock knock knock_

"I'm coming!" I yelled. Lissa jolted up, now awake from my screaming, and gave me a questioning look.

'_Hold on' _I mouthed towards her. She nodded in understanding.

_Knock knock knock kno-_

"WHAT!" I screamed as I opened the door, obviously annoyed at the knocking.

At the door stood a dhampir boy no older than me.

"K-Kirova told me to give this t-to you." He handed me a note and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _'Wow, I didn't know I could be that scary.'_

I shrugged and unfolded the note.

_Princess Rosemarie, _

I rolled my eyes.

_Come see me in my office immediately after you get this letter._

_-Headmistress Kirova_

I sighed.

"What?" Lissa asked. I jumped, I totally forgot she was here. I handed her the note.

"Ooh." She dragged out the 'O' "I see now."

"Wait, why are you princess?" She asked.

"The queen thought it would be good seeing how I am last in the Hathaway line."

Saying that brought flashbacks of _that _night. I mentally shook the images away, not wanting to have a break down.

Lissa nodded.

"Well I better get going to see what the hell she wants." Lissa looked at me, disapproving of my language. But she didn't say anything about it.

"Bye Liss."

"Bye Rose!" Lissa called back to me.

* * *

><p>I walked into Kirova's room and immediately saw all of the guardians against the wall.<p>

"Princess, please sit," She motioned towards the chair.

"What have I done?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, no no no, you have done nothing wrong princess." This princess thing is going to annoy me a lot.

"Then what do you need?"

"Well, we have decided that because you are the last in your line we should teach you how to fight, just incase you need it." I started feeling excited, I always have hated how the guardians risk their own lives and happiness, so we can have ours.

"Okay! When do I start. And with who?" I said, not meaning to sound that excited.

"You will start tomorrow morning. Guardian Belikov will be your Mentor. You will practice before and after school," She said, "Princess." Kirova added on.

I had a funny feeling inside my stomache thinking of Dimitri training me.

'_This should be fun' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. What do you think will happen between Rose and Dimitri during their training session? Review please!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	6. Games!

**Hey everyone! I know I have been gone a while now, but I proise that I will make it up to all of you by doing a long chapter, and I will also put up a second chapter! I will also be updating my stories more ofton. And I apologize for any mistakes that are in my chapters because the document thing I am using doesn't have spell check.**

**I so want to say thank you for everyone who is reviewing and/or reading my stories. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! I also don't own the songs. **

**-Nicole**

**Ps: I am going to put a song for about each 'scene' that I write in th chapters that I write for now on just so you know.(The scene will be next to the song in **_underline italics._

_**Songs:**_

_**Popular-The Veronica's **__(Rose and Lissa walking towards/in the cafeteria)_

_**Punk b*tch- 30h!3 **__( in Lissa and Rose's room, games)_

_**Dirty Talk- Wynter Gordon ft. David Guetta **__(Rose's dare)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins:<em>

_"Well, we have decided that because you are the last in your line we should teach you how to fight, just incase you need it." I started feeling excited, I always have hated how the guardians risk their own lives and happiness, so we can have ours._

_"Okay! When do I start. And with who?" I said, not meaning to sound that excited._

_"You will start tomorrow morning. Guardian Belikov will be your Mentor. You will practice before and after school," She said, "Princess." Kirova added on._

_I had a funny feeling inside my stomache thinking of Dimitri training me._

_'This should be fun' I thought._

**RPOV**

I walked back towards my room, letting my thoughts swirl through my head.

_Did Dimitri recamend this,or was he forced?__ Who knows?_

_Did __**I **__want to train with Dimitri? __Of course I did._

_I always wanted to train, but how easy will it be seeing Dimitri's musceles and knowing it is forbiddin to like him like the way I did now._

_Did Dimitri want me like I want-_

My thoughts were cut short when I made impact with a wall.

Or so I though it was a wall until I looked up.

"Are you alright Rose? I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Yes I am fine Dimitri, and it is okay." He nodded in response.

"Do you want me to walk you back towards your room?" Dimitri asked.

"No thanks."

"Okay, well I will see you around Rose. Bye." I started wlking away.

"Bye!" I called after him.

~~~~~~RS~~~~~~

"Hey Liss,lets go to lunch and see if we can make any friends." I said as I shut the door to our room.

"Okay let me just get my shoes."

" 'Kay." I said. Lissa and I havn't been in the cafeteria, of 'Dining Hall,' however you want to put it.

"Okay, I am ready."Liss said.

I walked out of our room, being closly followed by Lissa. She locked our door and we made our way down the stairs of the moroi dorms. We walked out the door when i broke our silence.

"How 'bout we find someone to give us a tour later."

"Sure, I needed a tour anyway." We soon came face-to-face with the cafeteria's door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Lissa and I stepped inside when all of a sudden the coversatons came to a complete stop. Everyone's eyes landed on the two of us. I could tell Lissa didn't like all of the attention on he and me, but I didn't mind. I loved it!

I smirked, "Hey eveyone! See something intresting?"

Nobody answered, the guys were to busy staring, while the girls glared in jelousy. I shook my head, sttill smirking, and walked towards the lunch line. The conversations slowly started up again, but I knew they were all about Liss and I at the academy.

I grabbed two doughnuts and an cheeseburger, then headed towards a table in the back corner. The table had three dhampirs and one moroi.

"Hey, do you mind if we," I gestured towards lissa and I," Sit here with you?"

"Not at all princess." One of the dhampirs said. I smiled and sat down next o him. It was then that I took in their apperences. One dhampir had reddish-orange hair and freckles, while the other had **(A/N Sorry, I froget how they described eddie in the book, so just know that it is Eddie.)** The third dhampir had black hair with blue eyes, the moroi other had brown hair with green eyes. They all were tall too.

"So you obiously know Lissa and I so who are you?"

"I'm Mason Ashford," Said the red headed boy," That's Eddie Castile," he pointed to the other dhampir, "That's Christian Ozera," he pointed towards the black hair blue eyes guy,"and last but not least, the infamous Adrian Ivashkov." Mason finished, pointing towards the guy with green eyes.

Adrian stood up and grabbed my hand, kissing it," Pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." I said, ripping my hand away from his.

"Oh, Fiesty." He said.

"So," Lissa dragged out the 'O' and breaking Adrian and I's 'introduction', "How about we all get together tonight in Rose and I's room and get to now eachother, play some games?"

"Sure's" and "Okays's" were responded.

"I will bring the acholhal!" Adrian .

"Okay." I said,"Lets meet up in the moroi girl dorms at... six?" I

"Okay." Eddie responded for everyone.

* * *

><p>Three knocks on my door indicated that it was 6:00pm, vampire time.<p>

I stood up and opened the door. Eddie and Mason stood behind it.

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"Hello." I said and gestured for them to enter. I was about to close the door behind them when a foot stuck itself inbetween the door and doorway.

"Hey! What about us?" I oned the door an their stood Christian with Adrian behind him, holding a big box, which I am assuming is the alchohal.

I rolled my eyes and let them in.

"Okay,know that everyone is here, lets get started!" Lissa said once I closed the door. **(A/N I was going to stop there, but I havn't updated in a while so I will continue.) **

"Oh! Let's play 'I never' so we can get to know eachother more." Mason said.

"Okay, let me put some music on first." I said and walked towards my Ipod, plugged it in, and hit shuffle. "Punk b*tch" by 3oh!3 came on.

We all sat in a circle, waiting for Lissa to get the M&M's.

"Okay," Liss said as she sat down. "We each get 20 M&M's and if you have done what the person has said, you eat one. Got it?" We all nodded. Lissa passed out 20 M&M's to everyone.

"Okay, I will start," Adrian said," I've never... dressed up to impress someone."

Me, Lissa, and Mason ate 1 M&M.

"Okay," I said, "I have never smoked."

Adrian ate one.

"I have never punched someone." Lissa said.

"Of course you havn't." I said and ate an M&M along with Eddie, Mason, and Adrian, and surprisingly Christian

Eddie went next," I've never played a girl."

Adrian ate one... again.

"I have never been addicted to alcohal." Mason said.

And of course, Adrian was the only one eat one. And the game went on like that.

Once the game was finished, the scores were:

Me: 1

Lissa: 13

Eddie: 6

Mason: 3

Adrian: 0

Christian: 10

"Okay!" I said," Lets play truth or dare!"

"Sure," Eddie and Adrian said.

"Okay." Mason said. Chriastian shrugged.

"I don't know Rose," Lissa said, knowing how mean I am during this game.

"It will be fine Liss. Adrian get the alcohal." I said.

"Okie Dokie." Adrian said and went to grab the glasses and alchohal.

Once we were all ready, I started.

"Mason, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said cocky.

"I dare you to, go to Kirova and say that you need to get laid and she can help you 'acheve' that." I smirked as Mason's ski paled one shade.

"Okay. Rose and Eddie, come with me." I followed him to Kirova's office. He left the door open a little so I can record it. Kirova's reaction was so funny. She slapped him! I showed the gang. They fell to the ground laughing.

"OKay, enough!" Mason yelled." Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to give up your cigerettes for 1 week."

"WHAT! I can't live without them though!" Adrian flipped out.

"You won't be able to_ live _'till 40 with them!" Mason. yelled. I had to admit it, it was a good comback.

"Ugh! Fine!" Adrian yelled,defeated.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Adrian asked Lissa.

"Truth?" I came out as a question.

"Did you ever drink until you passed out, and didn't remember anything that happened?"

"Yes." she said, lowering her head in shame.

"No need to be ashamed Liss, happens all the time." I said.

"Okay. Well, Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the firs guardian you see in the hallway." It wasn't badfor Liss.

He shrugged and opened the door. I followed closly behind, so I could record it. After a minute we came across a guardian. It was Stan! I met him once, he's a real a$$.

Eddie walked up to him, pecked his lips, and ran quickly away, his cheeks red with embaressment.

After everyone watched the video and had a good laugh it was my turn.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Eddie asked me.

"Dare b*tch!" I said.

"I dare you to go to Guardian Belikov and make-out with him, and if he pushes you away you have to break down crying and confess your love for him."

I smiled, even though I was nervous inside. Here goes nothing.

I stood up and made my way towards the door, Eddie and Adrian following.

I had downed some alcohal already so I was a little tipsy, but I managed my way to Dimitri's room. Adrian and Eddie hid behind the corner so they couldn't be seen, but they could see me.

I took a breath and knocked on his door. I heard him sigh and the shuffling coming from behind the door before he opened it.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I smirked and bit my lip, before grabbing his face and leaning up.

Our lips touched and I started kissing him. And the best part, he kissed me back.**(A/N I was going to stop there, but I can't bring myself to do it yet :P)**

Ater 10 seconds(Yes I counted) He pushed me away,obiouly realizing what I was doing.

"Rose! Are you drunk? We can't do that." Here was my second part.

I burst into tears(Fake of course)

"I-I didn't mean to make you mad! It's just b-between the last few days you h-have been so kind to me a-and I think I am f-falling in love with you!" I started sobbing uncontrolably. He sighed.

"Rose-" Before he could finish I couldn'y hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"You s-should have seen your face!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"What? What's going on Rose?" He asked.

"It was a dare Comrade! I didn't mean to upset you, or make you mad. I'm sorry." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He looked into my eyes for something, and guess he found it because he sighed again and cracked a small, barely there, smile. But a smile nonetheless.

"It's okay Rose, I understand. I used to do the same thing when I was your age."

"Okay!" I hugged him and after a few seconds he hugged me back.

"You better get going, it is close to curfew." He said.

"Kay, Goodnight Dimitri."

"Night Rose." I walked off towards my dorm with a laughing Eddie and Adrian.

Once we got back and everyone watched the video, we decided to call it quits, seeing how close it is to curfew.

I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep, knowing I will ave a hangover in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. So...what is going to happen between Rose and Dimitri? This is the longest chapter I have EVER written so far. The next chapter will be up tommorow or Thursay. Review please! Also tell me if you like the song idea.<strong>

**-Nicole**


	7. Ugh & shock

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or anything!**

**I appreciate all of the reviews!**

**-Nicole**

**Songs:**

**Turn me on- Nicki Minaj feat. David Guetta **_(Whole Chapter)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins:<em>

_(RPOV)_

_Once we got back and everyone watched the video, we decided to call it quits, seeing how close it is to curfew._

_I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep, knowing I will ave a hangover in the morning._

**DPOV**

I laid on my bed, to caught up in my thoughts to sleep.

_Why did she have to kiss me? Why did she have to follow thru with the dare? Why did I get upset when I pulled back, i'm not even supposed to have feelings for her?_

And the most important question- _Why did I kiss her back?_

"Ugh!" I groaned rolling onto my stomach. I turned my head to look at the clock.

6:27am vampire time.

I groaned again and got out of bed, figuring that at 7:00am I would have to wake Rose up for our training. I grabbed my workout clothes, locked my door, and headed towards the gym. Once I got there, it was dark and empty. _Figures, no one gets up this early to train._

I made my way towards the locker rooms and got changed into my work out I finished, I walked to the storage closet and pulled out a stop watch.

I looked at my phone and it read _**6:**__45am_. I sighed. _15 more minutes till I have to wake Rose up._ I sat down and opened the book that I brought. _Mind as well keep my mind off Rose and that kiss for a while._

**RPOV**

'Ung' was the first word I thought. I glared at the door, or more the knocking on the door. I looked at the clock- 7:00am. _Who in their right mind gets up before 8:30am? _The pounding in my head from my hangover didn't help either.

I sighed and walked towards the door. When I opened it, The knocker's eyes almost popped out. I looked down and realized I was in booty shorts and a sports bra, hey it was hot last night.

"Yes?" I looked up into his eyes. He finally got over the shock of what I was wearing and put up his guardian mask.

"I came to inform you about our training. It starts now."

"What! This early!" I shouted, but lowered my voice at the end, remebering that Lissa was still sleeping.

Dimitri nodded his head. I sighed "Okay. I will just stay in this" I pointed to my 'outfit' "because these _are _my workout clothes." I saw something flash in his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Dimitri nodded once, and motioned for me to follow him. I turned and locked my door, before following him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short, but I want to update some chapters from my other stories. So I will update the lateset on Saturday! Review Please!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	8. Running & Spinning

**Hopefully all of you read the author note before this chapter. If you havn't PLEASE read it. Thank you!**

**I appreciat all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! all rights go to rightful owners!**

**Songs:**

**Work Out- J. Cole** _(Whole Chapter)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins...<em>

_(RPOV)_

_"I came to inform you about our training. It starts now."_

_"What! This early!" I shouted, but lowered my voice at the end, remebering that Lissa was still sleeping._

_Dimitri nodded his head. I sighed "Okay. I will just stay in this" I pointed to my 'outfit' "because these are my workout clothes." I saw something flash in his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Dimitri nodded once, and motioned for me to follow him. I turned and locked my door, before following him out._

**RPOV**

"Okay," Dimitri started after we got to the gym, "we are going to start with 15 laps."

"What! Whyyy!" I whined like a little kid who couldn't get what they wanted.

Dimitri sighed, "If you don't have any wepons to fight strogoi, you run."

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. Everyone knows that you can't outrun a strigoi, definatly if you're a moroi."

"That is why you are running. So you can become faster then a strigoi... or at least try to make an escape." he said as I sighed, and made my way to the track.

"Oh! By the way, I will be timing you!" Dimitri yelled after me.

Great! Note the sarcasm.

**3RD PERSON**

All Rose felt was pain shooting throughout her body as she finished up her 6th lap. She wanted to give up and quit, but she wanted to prove herself to Dimitri. Show him that she is stronger then everybody thinks she is. Rose's breathing came out in short pants as she ran.

Dimitri didn't know what to do. Rose looked fine but he could see through her mask.

"Rose stop! you'll hurt yourself!" Dimitri called as she ran. But she didn't stop. She didn't want to show weakness.

"Rose! I said stop!" Dimitri tried once again. But of course, she didn't listen. He jogged out to the feild towards Rose. She had been running for 12 minutes already and she didn't look healthy.

"Rose stop please." Dimitri begged.

"No." She panted and kept running.

"Rose, your going to hurt yourself, please stop."

She shook her head about to respond, but before she could, the world spun and everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! What do you think is going to happen to Rose? And what's Dimitri feeling? Review!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	9. Help & tests Part 1

**Hey! Just wanted to get a chapter up before I went out! I appreciate all of the reviews and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

**Songs:**

**I Need A Doctor- Dr. Dre feat. Eminem, and Skylar Grey **_(Whole Chapter)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_(3rd Person)_

_"Rose, your going to hurt yourself, please stop."_

_She shook her head about to respond, but before she could, the world spun and everything became black._

**DPOV**

S**t was all that ran through my head as I saw Rose faint. I picked Rose up into my arms and quickly ran towards the infirmary.

Once I got there I opened the door and shouted.

"Help! The princess fainted!" Everyone's head turned towards me, before their eyes landed on Rose.

"Oh my god!" Te nurse shrieked, "Doctor!" Dr. Olendski ran out of the double doors on the side and took one look at Rose before ushering me down the hallway with tons of doors and stopping at one on th right.

"Take her in there, pace her on the bed." She instructed me. I nodded and laid Rose down on the hospital bed. "What happened?"

"We were practicing and she was running laps, and after about 12 minutes ofrunning I told her to stop but she wouln't listen no matter how many times I told her,then we ended up here because she passed out. The only thing is, I don't know why." I explained.

Dr. Olendski nodded, "Okay, I will take some tests to find out the reason to why she passes out."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's short but I am leaving now, but I will update when I get back.<strong>

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	10. Help & tests Part 2

**Second part of chapter 9! Enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VA or songs/lyrics.**

**I appreciate all of the reviews! And one person asked if Rose is pregnant, this chapter will answer your question.**

**-Nicole**

**Songs-**

**I Need A Doctor- Dr. Dre feat. Eminem, and Skylar Grey **_(Whole Chapter)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins...<em>

_(DPOV)_

_S**t was all that ran through my head as I saw Rose faint. I picked Rose up into my arms and quickly ran towards the infirmary._

_Once I got there I opened the door and shouted._

_"Help! The princess fainted!" Everyone's head turned towards me, before their eyes landed on Rose._

_"Oh my god!" The nurse shrieked, "Doctor!" Dr. Olendski ran out of the double doors on the side and took one look at Rose before ushering me down the hallway with tons of doors and stopping at one on th right._

_"Take her in there, pace her on the bed." She instructed me. I nodded and laid Rose down on the hospital bed. "What happened?"_

_"We were practicing and she was running laps, and after about 12 minutes ofrunning I told her to stop but she wouln't listen no matter how many times I told her,then we ended up here because she passed out. The only thing is, I don't know why." I explained._

_Dr. Olendski nodded, "Okay, I will take some tests to find out the reason to why she passed out."_

**~LATER~ (Still DPOV)**

came back in shaking her head.

What? What's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

She sighed,"Do you know the last time Rose feed."

I shook my head, "I am only aware of her going the day she meet me, which was about two days ago." sighed again.

"Her results came back saying she hasn't feed in two days." This time I wasthe one to sigh.

I heard a moan come from the right of me, and when I turned around, Rose was stirring.

"Turn off the lights!" She moaned again. Her moaning was kind of turning me on, but I had enough self-control to make it impossible to notice.

"Well Rose, the reason you passed out is due to you not feeding in two days." ignored her about the lights, and explained the test results.

"Don't overwork yourself," She countinued explaining,"and Guardian Belikov will take you to the feeders." I nodded.

"Okay." Rose said.

"And make sure you feed before practice, either the night before or in the morning to prevent yourself fom passing out. Other than that you are good to go." Rose hopped off the bed and swayed a little. I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall. A shock ran through my arm and once I knew she was steady I ripped my arm away.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"Your Welcome." I said. We then headed towards the feeders. The walk was silent, so I broke it.

"So what have you specialized in?" I asked. She didn't respond for a few moments.

"I didn't specialize yet." Rose stopped walking and shuffled her feet. I instantly fely bad for asking.

I tilted her chin wih my fingers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean-" She cut me off.

"It's okay. I understand."

"No it's not ok. But don't worry you will specialize soon." I said.

Rose smiled slightly and nodded, before heading towards the feeders. I followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the rest of the chapter! Review please!<strong>

**-Nicole**


	11. Late & Classes

**I know it has been a while... but I had exams and alot of other things going no in my life. But I am back, and going to update this story every day or everyother day like I was doing.**

**... ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire academy or songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

_**Songs-**_

_**~No song this time... Sorry~**_

_Previously on Royal Sins..._

_(DPOV)_

_I heard a moan come from the right of me, and when I turned around, Rose was stirring._

_"Turn off the lights!" She moaned again. Her moaning was kind of turning me on, but I had enough self-control to make it impossible to notice._

_"Well Rose, the reason you passed out is due to you not feeding in two days." ignored her about the lights, and explained the test results._

_"Don't overwork yourself," She countinued explaining,"and Guardian Belikov will take you to the feeders." I nodded._

_"Okay." Rose said._

_"And make sure you feed before practice, either the night before or in the morning to prevent yourself fom passing out. Other than that you are good to go." Rose hopped off the bed and swayed a little. I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall. A shock ran through my arm and once I knew she was steady I ripped my arm away._

_"Thanks" She mumbled._

_"Your Welcome." I said. We then headed towards the feeders. The walk was silent, so I broke it._

_"So what have you specialized in?" I asked. She didn't respond for a few moments._

_"I didn't specialize yet." Rose stopped walking and shuffled her feet. I instantly fely bad for asking._

_I tilted her chin wih my fingers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean-" She cut me off._

_"It's okay. I understand."_

_"No it's not ok. But don't worry you will specialize soon." I said._

_Rose smiled slightly and nodded, before heading towards the feeders. I followed after her._

**RPOV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, and before I knew what I was doing, I picked it up and chucked it at the wall. _Great now I will need a new one._

"What was that ba-?" I heard Lissa say from the bed next to me, but she stopped once she saw the crushed alarm clock on the floor next to the wall. "Rose..." She sighed.

"Sorry?" I said shepisly. I also looked at her innocently.

Liss just sighed again. I caugh sight of the time on my phone and mentally cursed. I only had 5 minutedd until training with Dimitri. AND I also had to go to the feeders. Da&m. I shot out of bed and threw on a pair of stretchey black short shorts that I train in, and a red sports bra. I tied my running shoes once I had them on, and before runing out the door, I grabbed a black sweat jacket. I said a quick bye to Lissa and headed towardss the feeders.

Once I got to the feeders I glanced at the clock above the exit door. _6:10am_**(A/N Just to let you know the story is all in Vampire Time, unless I write it saying that it was Human Time. I don't feel like writing "Vampire Time" everytime I write a time. sooo... Just wanted to make that clear. Now on with the story!) **Sh!t. I was already ten minutes late. Oh well, Dimitri will live. I made my way to an open room and on the door a name plate read: _Volenteer Room 3- Rebecca thorn_

I walked into the room and saw a woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, early forties sitting on a bed.

"Hello." She said politly. "I have not been informed who you were. I am Rebecca."

I smiled," I am Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Muzar. But you can call me Rose."

"Okay/" The woman smiled and tilted her head to the side, allowing me acess to her neck. I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into her neck. She moaned. Once I was done, I said 'Thank you,' to her and left to make my way towards training with Dimitri.

~RS~

"Your late." Dimitri said, before I even had a chance to put my bags down.

"I know, I know. I woke up late and had to go to the feeders."

He sighed, " For being late, I am adding an extra 5 laps." I turned to leave for the track, knowing that whining and complaining would get me nowhere.

"Wait." Dimitri said, I stopped and turned around," For each day you are late, I will add an extra lap. So say tommorow if you are late, you have to run 21 laps." I sighed and nodded my head, before heading to the track to do 20 laps.

I walked into my first period class: Moroi history. Ugh. I don't get why we have to learn about this. Who cares anyway. The teacher was Mrs. Karp, but something happened to her so they hired someone new- Mr. Nughy**(A/N I made up. I couldn't remember all of the teachers that they had at the moment. Nughy is pronounced: Nu-f-e or Na-fy-e. Sorry for that. Also if anyone can give me a few teachers from the book that would help alot! Thanks! Enjoy!) **Ha! What a dumb name. He came in as the bell rung and started , Blah, Blah. I took a look around the classroom and realized that Adrian was in this class to**(A/N Sorry for another one, but Adrian is also 17) **This should be fun.

"Ivashkov what is the answer to number 7 from page 800 in the book?" Mr. Nughy asked about 15 minutes later.

Adrian waggled his eyebrows," My a$$, no wait wrong answer!" Everyone laughed. The teacher started turning red in anger.

"Try again." He hissed.

"Um... I know this one... it's, it's, it's... ME!" Adrian smiled, like he was proud of himself.

"Go out in the hallway Mr. Ivashkov!" Mr. Nughy yelled. Adrian shrugged, grabbed his bag, and sprinted to the door.

Before he left he turned around and yelled, "Don't miss me to much! I know I am sooo loved!" Everyone laughed once more.

~RS~

Before I knew it, lunch rolled around. I met liss at her locker and we walked to lunch together. We headed to the line, and I grabbed four doughnuts, and two slices of pizza, and a water bottle. Lissa took a hamburger and a yogurt. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice. I walked to the table that Adrian, Eddie, Mason, and Christian sat at. Liss and I sat down.

"Soooo. Why do you sit here anyway. Aren't you a guardian?" I asked Christian as we got settled.

"Yeah, I am a guardian, but you guys are more fun and U act like I am your age, so... I found myelf friends with all of you."

"Oh," I responded," That makes sense. Also Adrian... nice act in 1st period."

"Ha! He was so mad!" Adrian smiled.

"What happened?" Everyone asked but me. Adrian explained what happened and they all laughed. we talked for another 30 minutes about things before I saw Kirova stroll into the cafeteria and onto the stage.

"Princess, please report to my office immediatly" Kirova said and walked out. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. I had no clue what she wanted. I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking out of the lunch room and towards her office.

**Oh, so what do you think Kirova wants? Hm. Suggestions, comments, question? Review! I also apprecitat all of the rules and love to read them, they make my day! I also have one thing to say:**

**1. If you havn't read my new story ****Dangers Of Life**** please do. I guarentee that you will like it. If you don't then... I don't mind you don't have to. I just wanted you all to know and if you were intreted you can read it. Here is the summary:**

_Rose Hathaway becomes Mob Boss, taking her father's place after he died. Dimitri Belikov is hired to become Rose's personal guardian. But something is diffrent about him- he is stonger and faster than a normal human. What is going to happen next?_

**2. Check out my other stories! :)**

**I will update tommorow or Thursday! :)**

**-Nicole**


	12. Pain & Screams

**Next Chapter... YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy or songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

_**Songs-**_

**Pain- Three Days Grace**_(Whole Chapter)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins...<em>

_Before I knew it, lunch rolled around. I met liss at her locker and we walked to lunch together. We headed to the line, and I grabbed four doughnuts, and two slices of pizza, and a water bottle. Lissa took a hamburger and a yogurt. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice. I walked to the table that Adrian, Eddie, Mason, and Christian sat at. Liss and I sat down._

_"Soooo. Why do you sit here anyway. Aren't you a guardian?" I asked Christian as we got settled._

_"Yeah, I am a guardian, but you guys are more fun and U act like I am your age, so... I found myelf friends with all of you."_

_"Oh," I responded," That makes sense. Also Adrian... nice act in 1st period."_

_"Ha! He was so mad!" Adrian smiled._

_"What happened?" Everyone asked but me. Adrian explained what happened and they all laughed. we talked for another 30 minutes about things before I saw Kirova stroll into the cafeteria and onto the stage._

_"Princess, please report to my office immediatly" Kirova said and walked out. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. I had no clue what she wanted. I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking out of the lunch room and towards her office._

**RPOV**

When I walked into Kirova's- oops, I mean Headmisstress Kirova, I mentally rolled my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw all of the guardians lined against the wall... including Dimitri.

I cuastously glaced around the room, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Princess, we need to have a funeral for your parents and becouse you are their daughter, we," Kirova gestured around the room," wanted you to plan it, of course Vasilissa can help... and anyone else that you want."

I felt tears form in my eyes as I thought back to _that _night... the one when my parents were taken away from this world by those... _creatures_-or strigoi.

I nodded, bringing myself out of the memory," Is that all?"

"Yes... you are exused Princess." I nodded once more before standing up and walking out of the door, Dimitri followed me silently.

~RS~

"So... she is making you plan your parents funeral?" Lissa asked me, back in our dorm around 8:20pm.

"Yeah." I sighed. Dimitri was standing outside of our dorm room and I knew he could hear everything.

"Do you... do you want to help me?" I asked her.

"Of course I will help you! They were like my second parents!" Lissa shouted.

"Okay... well let's get started." We grabbed papers and our phones, to start calling people and planning things.

After about an hour of planning, we heard a loud crash coming from the windows. Glass scattered everywhere and Liss and I screamed.

**DPOV**

I could her Rose and Lissa planning from inside their room. _Rose._ I mentally sighed. God she was beutiful. I spent about an hour thinking of her when I heard a loud crash and screams from inside the room.

I barged into the door to see Lissa safely on the bed, but screaming. She was the least of my concerns right now. I know that 'They come first' and Rose and Lissa are apart of it... but Rose is my charge... and-

My self rambaling was cut off by more screams.

"Dimitri!" I looked towards the wall to see Rose there. Tears streaming fast down her cheeks and her pinned to the wall... with a strigoi pinning her arms against it.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think it is to early for an attack? It is only one strigoi by the way... you will find out why in the next chapter! I will update tommorw or Friday! Also I want to say that every, or everyother chapter or two I will put up some recomended Fanfics of Vampire Academy or Twilight up, I will put which kind it is in parenthesses next to the author! :)<strong>

**Recommended:**

_**Russians Worth The Price I pay- Ms. Belikov **_**(Vampire Academy)**

_**No Woman, no cry- gingerbread98 **_**(Vampire Academy)**

_**Why Me?- ForeverLove2196**_** (Vampire Academy)**

**If you have a story that ypu want me to recommend to people... PM me! :)**

**RREEVVVVVIIEEWW!**

**Sorry... Got bored! lol. I appreciate all of the reviews... I read ALL of them... and they make my day! Keep them coming! Thank you!**

**-Nicole**


	13. Warnings & protecters

**I know, I know, I know. I said I would update over the weekend sometime... but I had abosulutly NO TIME! My two best friends birthdays are like 3 days apart... no koke. Then I had a TON of homework... soo ya. but I will try to update in my original pattern for this story(Everyday or everyother day). **

**lovingbites**** asked of I could make the chapters longer... so I will try! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy or songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

_**Songs:**_

_Previously On Royal Sins..._

_(DPOV)_

_I could her Rose and Lissa planning from inside their room. Rose. I mentally sighed. God she was beutiful. I spent about an hour thinking of her when I heard a loud crash and screams from inside the room._

_I barged into the door to see Lissa safely on the bed, but screaming. She was the least of my concerns right now. I know that 'They come first' and Rose and Lissa are apart of it... but Rose is my charge... and-_

_My self rambaling was cut off by more screams._

_"Dimitri!" I looked towards the wall to see Rose there. Tears streaming fast down her cheeks and her pinned to the wall... with a strigoi pinning her arms against it._

**DPOV**

I jumped right into action. I charged at the srigoi and pushed him with all of my strenghth and then threw a punch to the side of his head. I dodged the punch and tried to kick my legs out from under me. He got me the tinisest bit, but as I stubled back and grunted, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it before, I hit the gound, breaking his arm. I co\aught my balance and roundhouse kicked his legs and pinned him to the ground. I brought my stake up and dug it into his heart.

"T-thank you." I saw his eyes change color... into a warm brown," Watch o-ou-t." He managed to say before his head fell to the ground and his eyes rolled into his head. Sobs from behind me reminded me that Rose- and Lissa- were still here.

"Vasilisa, go get Headmistress Kirova and inform all guardians that you see to come here." She hesitated," _Now._" I demanded. She scrambled off of the bed and ran out the door. I turned back to Rose and looked at her, really looked at her.

Her normal palish, tan moroi skin was even more paler than it was supposed to be, she had tears quickly flowing down her rosey cheeks, her clothes wrinkled, and her body shaking from fear and her crying.

"Oh, Roza." I kneeled down and scopped her into my arms and held her as she cried into my chest. "It's okay, I'm here now. Shh." I mumered to her. After about 5 minutes the door busted open and filed in about 20 guaridans, Headmistress Kirova, and Vasilissa.

"Is the princess okay?" Was heard throughout the room along with other things.

"Enough!" Headmistress Kirova yelled. "I want all guardians to check the wards, and grounds to see if there are any leads to how they got in, besides Guardian Belikov and Guardian Ozera." Everyone went quickly to their demands and Christain, Rose, Vasilissa, Headmistress Kirova, and I were the only people left in the room.

"Ozera," She sarted," I want you to find new rooms for the girls, they cannot stay in this dormseeing as how the strigoi know. I want Vasilissa with the girl novices and the Princess's room in the connecting room next to Belikov." Christian nodded and strolled out of the door.

"Belikov, help Rose pack her things, and then bring her to the infirmary.

~RS~

I rushed to the infirmary first, I would pack Rose's bags after I made sure that she was healthy.

I opened the doors and yelled, "Help! I need a doctor!"

Almost immediatly the nurses rushed her and I into a room and Dr. Olendski came in.

"Oh dear... what happened?" She asked as she looked at Rose who was hiding herself in my arms and chest.

"A strigoi got in to her room an attacked her." I mutered and felt Rose bury her head deeper into my chest. I secretly liked it. People wern't suspisuious because she was just attackeed by a strigoi and is scared... so she ran to the person who swore their life to her... to protect her... me.

**I know it is short but I have to go out now and I wanted to get something up for all of you! I PROMISE I will make the next chapter longer like I told you at the top author's note! Until tommorow(or Friday!)! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**-Nicole**


	14. Moving & Scared

**Next chapter! Make sure to READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy or songs/lyrics**

**olivia williams- lol. Here is the longer chapter for you! :) And I agree with you!**

**lovingbites- Glad that the length was good :) I am trying to make it a little longer though.**

**Star- glad you like it! :)**

**blackrose617- :) Siked that you loved it! And you will find out hat he meant by "w-watch out-t" a couple chapters away.**

**1vampireacademyfan- It makes my day knowing that you think that I have talent! :) Thank you! And I am sure you have talent somewhere in you also. Everyone does, you just have to search for it. And I am glad that you love my story! I update daily or everyother day or two! I want to be an author when I am older, and hearing, or seeing, you say that means alot to me. Thank you again!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think that I would get 62 reviews! I am so happy! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites! And also thanks to everyone else for support on the stor****y!**

**-Nicole xoxo**

_**Songs-**_

**Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence**_(Rose's POV)_

**Hero- Skillet**_(Dimitri's POV)_

**Sexy B!tch- David Guetta feat. Akon **_(Lissa's POV)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_I rushed to the infirmary first, I would pack Rose's bags after I made sure that she was healthy._

_I opened the doors and yelled, "Help! I need a doctor!"_

_Almost immediatly the nurses rushed her and I into a room and Dr. Olendski came in._

_"Oh dear... what happened?" She asked as she looked at Rose who was hiding herself in my arms and chest._

_"A strigoi got in to her room an attacked her." I mutered and felt Rose bury her head deeper into my chest. I secretly liked it. People wern't suspisuious because she was just attackeed by a strigoi and is scared... so she ran to the person who swore their life to her... to protect her... me._

**RPOV**

_Watch out, watch out, watch out._ Was all that played through my head. What did he mean though? Watch out for what? I was brought out of my thoughts when the doctor came in.

"Oh dear... what happened?" She asked. Dimitri explained to her, and as he did, I dug my head deeper into his chest. I was so scared. I am lucky that Dimitri was there.

"Sweetie? We have to do some tests Princess, to make sure that you are okay." I didn't want anyone touching me... not after the strigoi... only Dimitri could touch me, and Lissa. That was it.

"No." I whispered and also shook my head. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri tighter.

"Rose? Roza please? We have to make sure you are okay." Dimitri whispered gently in my ear. He started unwrapping my arms from around him. I just clung to him tighter and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"No! Don't leave me!" I yelled, panicked. Normally moroi wouldn't be as scared as I was... but after what had happened to my parents and and the attack and the warning, I had a good reason to be scared.

"Shh, it's okay I won't leave you." He said. "But we do have to make sure you are alright, okay? I will be right next to you." Reluclently**(A/N Sorry I can't spell that.) **I nodded and backed my face out of his chest and looked at Dr. Olendski.

"Okay, but Dimitri has to stay."

"Of course." She answered and smiled reasurringly at me.

* * *

><p>The tests all came back fine... but it did say that I had a slight concussion.<p>

Dimitri is now helping me pack my things to move into the joining room next to his. I have yet to aske him about the warning that the strigoi said. It scared the hell out of me.

"Okay," Dimitri started," Everything is packed and ready to be moved." I nodded and started picking up light boxes and Dimitri took some heavy ones. And we started towards my new room.

~RS~

Dimitri grunted and then sighed as he placed the last of boxes, suitcases,and bags down in my new room. We took trips back and forth because of all the things I had. Dimitri must have been tired from carrying most of the things, while I just carried the lighter things. And to prove my point, he sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Are you tired?" I asked lightly.

"Kind of, but nothing I can't handle." I was still worried about him, despite his answer.

"I don't care. You are still tired. You can lie down for a bit." He looked at me,"That is... if you want to."

"Thank you, Rose." He smiled slightly and laid back on the bed, but kept his eyes open. I walked towards the bed and sat down next to his chest, but sideways so I was facing him and the wall.

"Dimitri?"

"Hm?" He turned and looked at me.

"I'm scared."

**DPOV**

"I'm scared." I could see the fear in her eyes.

"About what?"

"The strigoi and his warning-watch out." I sighed mentally, before sitting up and wrapping an arm comfrtoably oround her.

"Don't worry, I will protect you with my life." Her eyes still held fear, but also a few other feelings- worry, sadness, and something else. Love? No, it was illegal, she couldn't love me... could she?

"That's the thing Dimitri! I know you will, and... and I don't want you to die!" She sobbed softly once.

"It's okay. I won't die, I promise." I knew it wasn't good to promise her that because, you never know what could happen in a fight... definantly one with strigoi.

I knew it wasn't just about me and the warning when tears started flowing down her beutiful face. Wait- _beutiful_? Where did that come from? I couldn't think that about my student.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"M-my parents. The strigoi came out of nowhere! We had wards around the house and everything!"

"Shh. I know. It's okay. Shh." I tried calming her down by rubbing up and down her back. Once again her head found my chest and she cried for about 30 minutes before she sniffled and lifted her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It was now nightime, or for humans day, and I could tell she was tired.

"For what?" I was confused. Why was she sorry?"

"For puutting your life in danger and ruining your shirt."

"It's okay. Don't worry. I wanted to do this. I _agreed _to protect you. I could have said no... but I didn't. And as for my shirt," I let out a small chuckle," don't worry either. I don't care about it."

I felt her nod and she looked up.

"I'm tired." I nodded and unwrapped my arms from around her, allowing her to lie down.

She snuggled into the covers," I will be right next door if you need anything. Goodnight, Rose." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Dimitri. Thank you." She responded softly before drifting into sleep.

"Your welcome." I mummered to her sleeping form, before walking to the door that connected our rooms. I looked back at her once, then turned around and walked through the door. Shutting it soflty behind me.

**LPOV**

They put me in a medium size room, a little bit smaller than Rose ans I's other room, but not by much. It had a desk, TV, twin bed, a window, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a bookshelf, and a fan above the bed with lights in the middle. It was a decent room.

I started unpacking my things, and let me tell you- I have _alot._ Four hours later I had most of my things away. Only four more boxes... yay! Insert sarcasm. I kind of regret buying all of those clothes and shoes, and anything else. But they make me look hot, so I don't care.

I sighed when a knock erupted from my door.

"Hold on!" I shouted before placing the box thst I was holding on my bed and I walkedd to the door. When I opened it, Eddie was standing there. But he was not alone. Mason, Adrian, and surpisingly... Christian, accopanyed him. Wow, Christian is hot. _Wait, what am I thinking? He's a guardian._

Ugh.

"We thought you might want some help unpacking." Mason explained.

"Oh. Okay," I smiled gratfully,"thanks."

"No problem." Adrian was the one to answer this time.

1 hour later we were all done unpacking, and tired... very tired.

"Okay, well we are going to leave now. It is after curfew." I looked at the clock and cursed mentally, it was after curfew.

"Okay, thanks for the help again." I smiled and followed them to the door.

"Your welcome. Goodnight." They all responded.

" 'Night." I said and closed the door behind them. Once they were al gone, I walked towards my bed and laid down, pulling the colors over me, before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... was that good?<strong>

**Now press that pretty blue button at the bottom! I know you want to! :)**

**Check out my collection of One-shots and song-fics called: Feelings**

**Recommendations:**

**I Hate You, I Love You- NekkaLovesChocolate (Vampire Academy)**

**Good Things Come- Smiles-Daily (Vampire Academy)**

**If you have a story that ypu want me to recommend to people... PM me! :)**

**-Nicole**


	15. Screams & Comfort

**Next chapter!**

**lovingbites- lol. **

**Dimk****aisshmexy24- Glad you like it!**

**Ranim- I agree, he is sweet.**

**mademoisellesnow- You will find out what the warning means soon...don't worry. lol. And no problem for the recommendations**

**blackrose617- awww... thanks! :) and thanks for the "Beautiful" spelling. I probably missed a letter... but thank you, I will make sure to check the next time I spell it. And I know what you mean. lol**

**Lena1997- Haha! :)**

**NekkaLovesChocolate- :)**

**-Nicole**

**NO SONGS THIS CHAPTER**!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Royal Sins...<em>

_(LPOV)_

_" 'Night." I said and closed the door behind them. Once they were al gone, I walked towards my bed and laid down, pulling the colors over me, before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep._

**DPOV**

I heard her screams as I awoke from my dream. A very _hot_ one, if you know what I mean. I jumped out of bed and raced to the door, slamming it open and shocked at what I see. Rose is there. Screaming. And thrashing on the bed. Tears trickled down her sleeping face and blood seeped through her clenched fists.

I unfroze and ran to her side.

"Rose! Rose! Roza! Wake up, it's okay. I'm here, wake up though. Please!" I shouted to her as I shook her form.

She shot up, hair sticking to her forhead and wet cheeks.

"O-o god. T-they. You, Lissa, ev-everyone. Dead. T-they raped m-me." She sobbed, and was breating very hard, as if she just ran 40 laps. She searched around the room and found my worried face before finding a place in my arms and chest to rest.

"Dimitri!" She yelled, paniked, to me.

I scooped her in my arms and onto my lap.

"Shh... shh. It's okay I'm here. Don't worry, I got you. Shh." I kept repeating to her as she cried and cried some more into my bare chest. _Yes I know, it's not normal for guardians to comfrot their sutdents with no shirt. At least I had on sweat pants._

I kept comforting her as she continued to weep and after awhile she stopped.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I asked her once her breathing become a little bit more controlable.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"O-Okay." She told me after a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Okay. I know it is like <strong>_**Really Really REALLY **_**short, but I wanted to get something up and I know I promised longer chapters. It is most likly just going to be this one but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, and thought that that was a good place to stop.**

**Recommendations:**

**Rock My World- PrincessRedFern (Vampire Academy)**

**Loner- Nilla79 (Twilight)**

**-Nicole**


	16. Cries & Shock

**Heyyy... I have a beta now! Her name is Dimkaisshmexy24! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy or Songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

_**Songs-**_

**Scared Of Lonely- Beyonce**_(Flashback and until she falls asleep)_

**Timebomb- Kylie Minogue**_(When she wakes up to the end of chapter)_

**WARNING: This chapter will contain slight rape. I know, rape is rape, but it doesn't last very long and is hardly mentioned. You have been warned. :/**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_"Are you okay, Rose?" I asked her once her breathing became a little bit more controllable._

_"I-I don't know."_

_"Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_"O-Okay." She told me after a few moments. _

**RPOV**

_Flashback..._

My head was pounding like someone was smashing a hammer onto it, and my body ached like I had been hit by a bus.

I heard a groan and opened my heavy eyelids. I shifted my body a little so I could see to my left, where the sound had come from.

I heard more groans to my right and I sharply turned that way. It took my brain a minute to register what I was seeing before I realized who was tied up. Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Lissa, and- oh god... Dimitri. They all had there hands tied behind their backs and their feet were cuffed together.

They all started to open there eyes and look around the room, groggily.

"Ugh." Some moaned. I was in the middle of the room to where as they were against the wall.

I was about to say something to them, but the door slammed open.

"Hello, everyone." My heart stopped at the cold voice that was once warm. It was Victor. Victor Dashkov. The man I used to be close with when I was little. He worked with my parents a lot of the time.

He walked towards me, and I cowered back in fear.

"Don't worry my dear, sweet Rose." He said lightly while touching my cheek.

"Get away from her!" Dimitri demanded, quite harshly, while struggling with the bonds on his wrists.

Victor laughed coldly before walking over to Dimitri and punching him. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he spit.

"Now, back to before I was so rudely interrupted, I will let your friends go, Rose. ON one condition."

"What?" My voice wavered for a second but I managed to cover it up.

"Join me. Together we could take over and be lovers." _Eww... lovers with a 60 year old? No thanks._

"No." I said calmly, "are there any other options?"

"Yes, there is. I will kill all your friends. One, by one, until you agree." Before I could say "No," or before anybody could do anything actually, a gunshot went off.

I heard a grunt and scream as I realized who it came from. Dimitri.

"Will you agree now?"

"NO!" Lissa screamed, and a bullet went through her chest. Tears streamed down my face as I shook my head in disbelief. He must have taken it as if I was refusing still and then shot Christian.

"If you do not agree, I will shoot both of your last two friends."

"O-okay. I agree! Just s-stop, please!" I cried, begging and agreeing at the same time.

"No! Don't!" Eddie and Mason screamed at me. And before I (or they) knew it, they were both shot to the ground too.

"You said! You said you wouldn't kill them!" I shrieked at Victor.

"I didn't. My co-workers shot them."

"Then I refuse to turn." I told him, fiercely.

"Fine." He said just as fiercely as I just used.

He grabbed me and shed me of my clothes- no, ripping them because of the bindings on my wrists and ankles. He then rid himself of his clothes.

"I hope this will change your mind." He hissed in my ear before proceeding to rape me.

I screamed and cried the whole time. I also begged for Dimitri a lot. And whenever I did he would slap me, hard.

_End of Flashback..._

I told Dimitri what happened and then broke down once more. His naked chest was warm as I snuggled once again into it. If this was any other situation, I would have ran my hands up and down his muscled chest. But this was different. I was scared and upset.

"Shh." He whispered to me. And that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into sleep, with my guardian holding me.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone. I guess he left sometime in the middle of the night. <em>It was nice while it lasted, <em>I thought. I was still a little shaken up from the nightmare, but I still got showered and dressed in a record time and made my way towards the cafeteria.

"Hey." I told everyone.

"Hey." They responded in unison. We all ate and spoke about random things. Like homework, classes, training, even music.

The bell rung, signaling that first period would start in 15 minutes. We all said our farewells and headed to our classes.

~RS~

I sat in my room, on my bed. Dimitri had a shift so we couldn't train after school. I was working on homework that I had. I know right... Rose Hathaway doing homework? Well it shows how bored I am.

I had just finished my homework, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Dimitri.

"Hi," I said. "I thought you had a shift."

"I did, but I was let out early. I came by to say that we are going to train."

I sighed, but nodded and closed the door to get changed. I came out ten minutes later and we walked in comfortable silence to the gym. I did my normal stretches, ran fifteen laps, not without complaining and came inside.

"So... can we spar?" I asked.

He sighed but agreed.

After sparring for an hour, I became annoyed. I kept losing every time. It was getting on my nerves.

"Come on Rose. Focus," Dimitri told me.

"Shut up! I can't! It's hard!" I screamed at him. I then felt my hands welcome this weird feeling. Dimitri's eyes widened and when I also looked down, my eyes copied his.

Fire was coming out them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh... tell me what you think! Review!<strong>

**Recommendations:**

**I'm Now Content In My Little World- Dimkaisshmexy24 (Vampire Academy)**

**Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only- Dimkaisshmexy24 (Vampire Academy)**

**Love At First Word- Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov (Vampire Academy)**

**-Nicole**


	17. Excitment & Perfect

**So so so sorry! I meant to update before this, but I was SUPER busy with projects and homework and family and everything else! This is short, but I decided that I am going to do every other one a longer chapter then short again then long etc. Because some want long chapters, and some people like shorter chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta Dimkaisshmexy24!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or Songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

_**Songs-**_

**No song this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_After sparring for an hour, I became annoyed. I kept losing every time. It was getting on my nerves._

_"Come on Rose. Focus," Dimitri told me._

_"Shut up! I can't! It's hard!" I screamed at him. I then felt my hands welcome this weird feeling. Dimitri's eyes widened and when I also looked down, my eyes copied his._

_Fire was coming out them._

**DPOV**

I stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe that fire had just... just, burst from her hands! We both stood there, like dummies, with our mouths and eyes wide open. Gradually, Rose's mouth closed and lifted up into a smile. Then she started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I specialized! I specialized!" I slowly came out of my shocked state, and smiled, proudly, at her.

"I knew that you would specialize soon." I walked over and hugged her. _I know, it steps a little over boundaries but screw it._

**CPOV(Christian)**

Wow, Lissa was hot. The way her blonde hair flowed neatly down her back and her jade green eyes were usually always shining brightly. I liked- no _loved_- her laugh, and... she was perfect.

**RPOV**

After my "episode" in the gym, and school, I laid on my bed thinking about Dimitri. He was a god in my eyes (and probably the rest of the schools too) but it wasn't just that. It was everything. His laugh, smile, hair, lips, chest, body, muscles, eyes, nose, personality. I could go on and on. He was just perfect.

**LPOV**

Goodness, Christian is amazing. He is hot, funny, and smart. I love his eyes, the way he laughs, the way he smiles, his looks, everything. To me, he was perfect.

**DPOV**

To me, Roza is the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I loved her attitude, laugh, smile, eyes, hair, personality, lips; the list could go on forever because she is just that perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... short. But I also wanted to give you an insight of what is going on through their heads. And I am tired. I will update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! And just letting you know, my beta doesn't have access to a computer 247 but… no worries! I don't mind at all, she is really sweet and amazing! So don't worry if I don't update tomorrow! It is also my fault, because it depends when I send it to her. Thanks again to my awesome beta! And for the reviews! Review!**

**-Nicole**


	18. Plans & Squeals

**I know I haven't updated in a week... but i was SUPER busy! I know I have used the excuse before, but I mean it this time(like other times, but I was REALLY BUSY this time!) I will list some off the things I had**

**-Two dress rehearsals**

**-A recital**

**-Band practices**

**-Homework**

**-It is the last week of school... so it is chaotic with trying to clean up lockers, turn in all missing assignments, find school reading books, find school textbooks, projects, book report, and all these end of the year test and quizzes!**

**So... yeah. That is a lot. Right? Well anyway... do you, dancin'ismyfashionandmypassion/anon/I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS, do you have an account on here where we can PM each other? Because I am confused on who is the 100th reviewer... so I want to send the Danger Of Life part to both of you. Please get back to me... PLEASE?**

**Thank you to my awesome beta- Dimkaisshmexy24 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy or it's characters! Richelle Mead does!**

**-Nicole**

_**(No song for this chapter! Sorry)**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_To me, Roza is the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I loved her attitude, laugh, smile, eyes, hair, personality, lips; the list could go on forever because she is just that perfect._

**UNKOWN POV**

I can't wait. Soon… soon I will get what I want... and nothing can stop me. I rubbed my hands together.

"You have the layout?" I asked the blonde haired man that came in.

"Yes, boss... it will take place in two days."

**RPOV**

"So Hathaway... I heard you specialized." Eddie told me as I approached the lunch table.

"Yeah, I did. In fire!" I squealed at the end. And let me tell you... it's not everyday that you see Rose Hathaway _squeal_.

And so the day carried on. School, training, and then sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that it is like <strong>_**that**_** short, but don't worry... the next chapter will be REALLY intresting! I could NOT write this chapter for some reason! I had a lot of trouble. Like I wrote a sentence deleted it... wrote a different sentence... deleted that, the wrote the same sentence that I did five minutes ago. But don't worry... I know what I am doing for the next chapter!**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	19. Alarms & Tears

**MY COMPUTER DELETED THE CHAPTER! All of it... the whole chapter... gone! :(**

**But I will re-write it for you! Thank you so much for the reviews! I have a new story that was requested by: ****anon****. Check it out please!**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta: Dimkaisshmexy24**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or Songs/lyrics!**

**-Nicole**

**Song(s)-**

**HERO - SKILLET**_ (WHOLE CHAPTER)_

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_(UNKOWN POV)_

_I can't wait. Soon… soon I will get what I want... and nothing can stop me. I rubbed my hands together._

_"You have the layout?" I asked the blonde haired man that came in._

_"Yes, boss... it will take place in two days."_

_(RPOV)_

_"So Hathaway... I heard you specialized." Eddie told me as I approached the lunch table._

_"Yeah, I did. In fire!" I squealed at the end. And let me tell you... it's not everyday that you see Rose Hathaway squeal._

_And so the day carried on. School, training, and then sleep._

**RPOV**

I walked into Ms. Karp's classroom. She was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork. I sat in the back of the room, not caring about today's lesson. Guardians were lined against the wall(including Dimitri), as usual. As the bell rung, Ms. Karp stood up.

"Today we will learn how to control your magic, incase you have to help your guardian in a fight." She went on, and I laid my head down. I could always teach myself. Just as I was about to drift off into a nice sleep, Karp yelled at me.

"Hathaway! What do you thi-" Her rant was cut off with a loud alarm, a very loud one.

After that, everything was chaos. Guardians went to guard the doors, windows, and Moroi. Everyone was confused what the alarm stood for, everyone but me. I know because I asked Dimitri during training on time.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Dimitri?" I asked after running laps._

_"Yes?"_

_"How do you know if Strigoi are on campus?" I was curious... and scared._

_"Well, there is an alarm, one about two times louder then the fire alarm," the fire alarm was really loud, I couldn't imagine anything louder then the fire alarm," and it echoes throughout the campus. Don't worry, I will keep you safe though. It has only gone off once about fifty years ago?" The last part came out as a question. Before I could ask anything else, Dimitri motioned me towards the dummies against the wall._

_... END OF FLASHBACK_

I had six guardians surrounding me, Dimitri in front. I guess being princess and last in line, I need the most protection. The other Royals had two Guardians protecting them, and the regular Moroi had one Guardian. I was starting to panic now. I stood up and clung to Dimitri's muscled arm.

"I'm scared." I told him. I bet my nails were cutting his arms, because that was how hard my grip on him was.

"It's okay, I will protect you. Don't worry." he whispered. Two minutes later the doors burst open and in came Strigoi. All the Guardians pushed the Moroi behind them and got into defensive or offensive positions. All my Guardians where fighting Strigoi and the Moroi where in the corner with five Guardians to block them. I now had twelve. I was against the back wall, and slowly the Strigoi were dropping to the floor, staked.

I met Dimitri's eyes and in that moment the Strigoi that he was fighting, an old and experienced one, snapped his neck.

**(A/N I KNOW DIMITRI DIES AND GETS BROUGHT BACK IN THE OTHER STORIES... BUT STICK WITH ME! I HAVE A BIG TWIST/SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D)**

I screamed and ran to him. The Strigoi were now gone and everyone crowded around my kneeling form. I was next to Dimitri, tears streaming down my face.

"Dimitri!" I sobbed again and again. As if it was on it's own, my hands moved over his chest, where his un-beating heart laid. I started to feel happy.

_Why would I be happy? Dimitri died._

My hands started to tingle, and I swayed, feeling slightly dizzy. Guardians went to grab me, but I screamed.

"No!" They backed away but kept their eyes on me, just incase anything happened. I focused on trying to figure out what was happening, but all I knew was that I had to keep my hands over his heart.

I was feeling more dizzy now, practically on the verge of passing out.

Right before I did my eyes met brown orbs that you could drown in.

"Roza?" I heard before I let myself fall into the darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yay! I finished it for a second time! That if you read the AN in about the middle of the chapter then you would know that I know the other stories Dimitri dies and gets brought back... BUT I HAVE A BIG TWIST/SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Soo... stick with me! **

**Review! I know you want to! =D**

**-Nicole**


	20. Shock & News

**Hi! So here is the next chapter, and thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! I love them! I won't be able to update any of my stories Tuesday-Thursday. I have an important message at the bottom!**

**To my awesome beta: Dimkaisshmexy24 Thank you so much chica!**

********Beta here:**Hello, I'm Dimkaisshmexy24 or a.k.a- the mysterious "R." I would like to quickly apologize to you lovely readers of Nicole's story and her. Yesterday, I was supposed to edit her story, but I was knocked out on some pain killers because of chest pains, and eventually they would have subsided, but I went ahead with it, totally forgetting that I had to beta her chapter. So, sorry readers and Nicole for letting you all down! It won't happen again and I won't forget my duties as her beta. Thank you guys for all the support you've given her and I hope it doesn't end. Once again, thanks and here's her chappy. (: ******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Though I wish I did...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

_**Song(s)-**_

**NO SONGS THIS CHAPTER... SORRY.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins...<em>

_I screamed and ran to him. The Strigoi were now gone and everyone crowded around my kneeling form. I was next to Dimitri, tears streaming down my face._

_"Dimitri!" I sobbed again and again. As if it was on it's own, my hands moved over his chest, where his un-beating heart laid. I started to feel happy._

Why would I be happy? Dimitri died.

_My hands started to tingle, and I swayed, feeling slightly dizzy. Guardians went to grab me, but I screamed._

_"No!" They backed away but kept their eyes on me, just incase anything happened. I focused on trying to figure out what was happening, but all I knew was that I had to keep my hands over his heart._

_I was feeling more dizzy now, practically on the verge of passing out._

_Right before I did my eyes met brown orbs that you could drown in._

_"Roza?" I heard before I let myself fall into the darkness_

**DPOV**

I sat beside Rose in the infirmary. She was rushed in by the guardians after she brought me back to life- which is something I am still totally confused on.

I heard stirring come from the bed and turned towards her.

"Roza," I sighed.

"D-Dimitri." she whimpered, "You died. How are you here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember the strigoi snapped your neck, and I ran to you. My hands went to your chest where your heart laid, it was like something was controlling it. Then my hands tingled and I saw your eyes and you said, 'Roza.' Then I fainted."

"Well I am confused because I don't get what you did. You already specialized in fire."

"I know," She replied. I looked at the ground, concentrating on why she would specialize in Fire _and _something else.

_I guess we're on the same page._

"I guess we are."

"What?" She asked.

"I said, 'I guess we are'." I told her.

"I didn't say anything... I thou-, oh my god. Y-you can hear my thoughts." she exclaimed.

"Think something." I demanded.

_Where's Lissa?_

"Um... I think you should rest before I tell you."

"You can hear me. Now _**tell me!**_"

"S-she was taken. The strigoi took her. Along with Eddie and Mason."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short. I am watching Vampire Diaries and it is distracting me. An I left a cliff hanger! It seemed like a good place to stop. Review please!<strong>

**I have a new story called 'Protect Me Or Hurt Me?'... check it out please! Here is the summary:**

_**Dimitri is a strigoi. His old mentor, Galina, gives him a mission, to guard Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. Once there will Dimitri find love? Is it even possible for him to love? Will he stop Galina's plan, or complete it?**_

**Okay... I think that's it.**

**-Nicole**


	21. Plans & Answers

**So, I got my Microsoft back! It got deleted off my computer and I had no way of getting it back… but I found a way! So to celebrate this… I am giving you a long chapter! I am sorry for the delay, if you read the author's note in Unknown Soldier(my new story!) you will know why. To sum it up I had a cheerleading accident, and friends from a different state visit, and we only see them once a year so I tried to spend as much time as I could with them! I want to give a BIG THANKS to everyone reviews/favoriting/following my story! 161 reviews so far! Let's aim for 200! (THIS STORY IS NOT COMING TO AN END ANYTIME SOON!) **

**I also want to apologize to my beta… I wish I sent it earlier to you. SO SO sorry for the wait!**

**I also want to give a BIG thanks to my beta: Dimkaisshmexy24**

**You are an awesome beta, friend, and supporter! Check out her stories! They are great and addicting(lol)!**

**I have an author's note at the bottom if you will all be kind enough to read it (after you read the chapter first, of course. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I also do not own any songs used for this chapter! **

**-Nicole**

_**Songs-**_

_**Pieces Of Me- Ashlee Simpson**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins…(DPOV)<em>

_"Think something." I demanded._

Where's Lissa?

_"Um... I think you should rest before I tell you."_

_"You can hear me. Now _**tell me!**_"_

_"S-she was taken. The Strigoi took her. Along with Eddie and Mason."_

**RPOV**

_They were taken. They were taken. They were taken._ Was the only thing that ran through my head. I couldn't believe it. They couldn't be taken, they _couldn't_.

"How?" I asked Dimitri.

"Hold on. Let me see if you can hear me." I just kept looking at him.

_Lissa was in her dorm when the strigoi got her. Mason and Eddie were there along with three other guardians. There were too many strigoi though… about 15. Mason and Eddie were given stakes and tried to fight them off, but the strigoi killed the three guards and took Lissa, Eddie, and Mason._

"I can hear you." I told him. Then it hit me of what he said, "Oh god! Dimitri please, you have to save them! Please!" I begged him.

He sighed, "Rose you know we don't send search teams, moroi or dhampir, it is too much of a risk."

"You don't get it though! Lissa has been with me through thick and thin! She is like my sister-no, _is_ my sister! Mason and Eddie were always there for me since day 1 of this dumb school! Please, they mean a lot to me… please." I hung my head and started sobbing at the last word. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his well-built chest.

"Rose, I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do right now. I know you wanted to hear that we would go out and search for them… but it's only three people. They won't do that. Guardian numbers are going down, and it is too dangerous." I just sobbed more into his chest, while her rubbed my back soothingly.

I soon started drifting in to blackness, my last thought being: _We will save you. I promise._

**Unknown POV**

"You didn't do it right!" The man exploded, "I said I wanted _her_!"

"I-I'm sorry sir." The young boy said. I was standing off to the side of Master.

"Sorry won't cut it! You know what happens to people who fail." Master smirked at the end.

"P-p-please! Pleased d-don't!" The boy cried. He was only about maybe 18-20 years old.

"Begging will get you nowhere. Guards!" Two guards showed up and each grabbed one arm. They lifted him up, and walked out of the room, the boy screaming, kicking, and begging.

**RPOV**

I awoke to a dark room. The clinic room that I was staying in. I surveyed the room, and found that nobody was in here. Iwas sure they had guardians stationed outside my room though. The events that took place before I fell asleep rushed back through my head.

Dimitri and I hearing each other's thoughts. Finding out that Lissa, Eddie, and Mason were taken. The refuse of a rescue mission. Me crying in Dimitri's arms.

I knew they weren't going to send a rescue team. I quickly tried to think of ways to block the _thing_ Dimitri and I have. I imagined a strong wall forming in my head. It was thick and sound-proof. I pushed to "build" it up. It soon felt as it was before the attack. It was hard to explain, but I knew Dimitri couldn't hear my thoughts for right now.

I had a plan. I looked once more around the room. Their was a camera in the corner. I sighed.

_How am I supposed to move it without getting noticed? _Aha! If I can control fire and something else that is unknown **(A/N Spirit is still unknown)** then maybe I could control air. But how am I supposed to make it seem like the air moved the camera, if no air is circulating throughout the room?

A thought popped in my mind. I smiled and leaned over the side of the bed, pushing the "call nurse" button. Almost immediately a girl with black hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hello, Princess. What can I do for you?" She asked politely. I looked at her name tag, it read _Katie_.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could open the window, it is kind of hot in here." She gave me a confused look because the room was about 60 degrees Fahrenheit, but strolled towards the window anyway, opening it.

"Is that all, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded and left the room. Perfect.

I cleared all thoughts from my brain, and concentrated on one thing, which was turning he camera. I thought of a light current of wind circling around the room. I imagined its cool air running along the furniture. I felt my body tingle and suddenly felt a cool breeze pushing my hair aside lightly, while it circulated around. I smiled.

I now thought of a harder wind, going directly at the camera making it face the door, which was opposite of the window. I heard a click and opened my eyes, having the wind stop. It drained some energy from me, but I didn't have time to think about that. I have about five minutes tops, before they realize the camera was facing the wrong way. I swung myself out of the clinic bed ignoring the rush of dizziness, and made my way towards the open window. Once I got there, I pushed on the screen. It fell onto the green grass right below. Jumping would be easy because I was on the first floor. I held onto the table and chair in front of the window sill, and hopped up, balancing on the ledge. I threw my legs over and hopped down, bending my knees once I landed.

I then did the one thing that was left to do.

I ran.

**DPOV**

I felt Rose go limp in my arms. I slowly lifted her up and onto the bed. I smoothed her hair back, sighed, and made my way to the door.

I nodded to the two guardians that stood on either side of her clinic room, before walking to the front door of the clinic.

The air gushed on me as I walked through the campus.

"Belikov!" I turned around and saw Yuri.

"Yes?"

"How are you? I heard what happened."

"I'm good. Have had better times, but I am fine." I answered him. The only part that was true was that I have had better times. In fact, I wasn't fine at all. I am confused abut what Roza and I share, and I feel bad for her because her friends are missing and nobody is going to do anything about it.

Yuri nodded, "That's good. How is the princess?"

"Um, she is shocked, and upset. Worn out too."

He nodded once more, "Well, I got to run, I have a shift by the front gate." He started walking.

"Bye." I shouted to him. I then headed towards my dorm for a nice sleep.

~RS~

I awoke the next morning to chaos outside of my room. I got up and threw on jeans and a black T-shirt and tied my hair back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I jogged to the door and pulled it open. People were in groups talking and speedily walking throughout the hallways.

I walked up to Alberta, who was the first person I spotted.

"What's going on?" I asked her as soon as I arrived.

"Princess Rosemarie was either taken or ran away last night." My eyes widened more and more as she explained. "They found the camera turned towards the door, the screen on the grass, and the window was open. The Princess nowhere in sight."

"We have to send out a search team." I said.

"Already on it. Now all we have to do is find out if she was taken or ran away." I nodded. _How can we- wait_. I can read her thoughts. I tried to look through her head but I couldn't. It was like she blocked me with a wall. _A wall._ I imagined a strong wall crumbling down, letting the world see the other side of it. I thought of it all gone. After few minutes of trying to "push" the wall down, I was surrounded by thoughts. I looked through her head and finally had my answer.

She ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I hope this made up for the long delay of the chapter and to 'celebrate' getting Microsoft office back! I want to give you all the summary for Unknown Soldier:<strong>

**Outside Summary**_: __**Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Vladimir's, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE THAT IS WAY BETTER!**_

**Inside Summary: **_**Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Vladimir's, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. Of course Dimitri gives people a hard time there too. After multiple detentions(the school's way), they make him right a letter to a soldier. No one knows what soldier it is being sent to. What happens when he gets a response? OOC, AH, AU**_

**I also updated Payback for anyone who reads it(and if you don't… go read it! :D) I have a poll on my page for Hell On Heels. I only have four votes. Four. I need more! Check out 's stories! (I beta them!).**

**Also check out Immortal University by Not-So-Mean-Rosie. (We are thinking about partnering it!) You all should check out those stories/author's stories! They are great!**

**This was a lot to write… six pages! :D Almost 2,000 words! Biggest chapter I have written so far!**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	22. Alberta & Red Rimmed Eyes

**I am so so SO sorry for the late update! I had writers block and was trying to catch up on some of my other stories and school is starting up in about two weeks and I am trying to get everything I need together, and a lot of other things.**

**So here I am now with an update… Yay! **

**Big thanks to my friend and beta: Dimkaisshmexy24!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy! I only own the plot!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Royal Sins… (DPOV)<em>

_"We have to send out a search team." I said._

_"Already on it. Now all we have to do is find out if she was taken or ran away." I nodded. How can we- wait. I can read her thoughts. I tried to look through her head but I couldn't. It was like she blocked me with a wall. A wall. I imagined a strong wall crumbling down, letting the world see the other side of it. I thought of it all gone. After few minutes of trying to "push" the wall down, I was surrounded by thoughts. I looked through her head and finally had my answer._

_She ran away._

**RPOV**

I have no idea where I am going first. No idea where to look for them. They could be anywhere. They couldn't have gotten too far though considering it has only been about two days and about twelve to fourteen hours of those were daylight.

I sighed. I might as well start with the woods.

**DPOV**

Nothing. We have found nothing on her. When I told Alberta she ran away, she questioned me how I knew… that was fun (note the sarcasm).

_FLASHBACK_

"_She ran away." I said to Alberta, once I broke Rose's mental walls._

"_How do you know for sure?" She questioned me, not exactly believing me._

"_I-it's a long story." I said._

"_Well come into my office than and we will discuss it." I followed her through the crowd of people, pushing until I got to her door. I followed Alberta inside and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk while she sat down in the chair at her desk._

"_Explain."_

"_Well, at the attack I died. And Rose said she ran over to me, put her hands on my heart, and suddenly it was beating again. She said I opened my eyes and right after that, she passed out." I left out the part about me saying her name. "I brought her to the infirmary and when she woke up we were talking and she thought something and I answered her out loud and she said she thought it. I thought something and then she said she could hear me to, so apparently we can hear each other's thoughts and talk to each other. That is how I knew she ran away… I read her thoughts. We don't know what it is that we have. We also don't know how she brought me back." I finished, taking a deep breath, trying to catch my breath._

_Alberta nodded, "Interesting. I don't know what you both have either or how she brought you back."_

_This time it was my turn to nod._

"_Thank you for telling me. Once the Princess is safely back we can research about this… thing you guys have."_

_I nodded walking out of her office and back to my room, trying to find out where Rose was._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

No luck. She put back up her walls and it was stronger than last time. I sighed and tried to break through them again, hoping that it wouldn't take too long.

**RPOV**

I felt that Dimitri broke through my wall so I put them back up, stronger than the last one. I am hoping Dimitri doesn't find out where I am yet. I want to find my friends first.

I walked deeper into the woods, and by nightfall, I still couldn't find anything… that was until a man with red-rimmed eyes stepped in front of me.

**(A/N I was going to stop there, but because of my long absence on this story, I decided to keep going! :) )**

I froze. I was so into escaping I forgot a stake… not like I know how to use one.

I was already weak from not eating, passing out and escaping the hospital, using the element wind, blocking Dimitri, walking and trying to find Eddie, Mason, and Lissa.

I quickly racked my brain to find something to do. I thought of something. I would do it, even though I was weak.

"Mm. A Moroi. I haven't had one in a while. And better yet the Princess, last in her line. Imagine what award I could get for whipping your line- Ahh!" He screamed at the end, as I lit him on fire. I didn't have enough energy to use enough to kill him so I did the thing Dimitri trained me the most to do.

I ran.

After two minutes I was pinned to the ground.

"You dumb Moroi. Did you think you could really escape from me?" The strigoi hissed. I couldn't say anything because my mouth was on the dirt.

"I can't wait to show everyone who I got." Was all he said before slamming my head in the dirt, making me pass out for the second time in a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good enough for you? Any ideas you have you can put them in a review or PM me and I will see what I can do! <strong>

**I have a two new stories, and I would appreciate it if you checked them out.**

**Story #1: Care For Me, Care For Me Not.**

**Summary: Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive (physically and sexually), she only has one friend- who is thousands of miles away, living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She sings to temporary escape for a moment, but only sings in private, where no one can hear her. After she is done singing the song, all her memories come back. Rose doesn't have an escape from the life she is in. Or does she? AH, OOC.**

**Story #2: Life Of A Cheerleader.**

**Summary: What if Rose was a hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback for the football team? Dimitri is the hot but geeky band kid. Who will she end up with? AH, slightly OOC.**

**Review please!**

**I have a poll on my page, look at it please and vote! Thank you! :)**

**-Nicole**


	23. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
